Guardians of the virtues
by mieka
Summary: The ronins are in a big surpise if they think they distoried the dynasty's evil...Think again...It's even worse then talpas reign.The generals are able to became deadly creatures to kill anything that opposes them..even their own.......Please R&R.....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Ronin Warriors in anyway shape or form so yeah...

Title:

Rating: M :Possible lemon..Rape etc..

Pairings so far: Ryo X Mia...others?

Summary: The ronins are in a big surpise if they think they distoried the dynasty's evil...Think again...It's even worse then talpas reign.The generals are able to became deadly creatures to kill anything that opposes them..even their own...Please R&R...

**Guardians of the virtues**

**_Chapter 1...Death has begun_**

Written by Mieka

It began to snow lightly touching the soft grass, covering it completely.A young around the age of 17 ran throuh the dense forest.Her hair was black with red tips that fell just above her shoulders.Her eyes , eacha different color, The right was soft greyish blue, the left however was a crimison red, both hardened with knowledge well beyond her years.Around her neck was a necklace with a pendent that had three points that swirled to the center.She wore a black tank-top with dark blue-jeans and black heeled boots.Her body had a small musle build as well as skinny.

"Now Where the Hell did he go to..."The girl murmmered as she looked around franticly.Her cloths as well as her body were all beaten up.

"Ha ha ha ha."Laughed a deep dark voice that surrounded the entire forest."You think you can escape us...Think again foolish one."

'Damn...I have to find the Ronin Warriors..._HE _is delaying my arrival...'The girl thought as she took a step forward.A Quick rushal was heard and then a voice whispered to her as well as an arm slid around her neck holding a jadged dragger to her neck.

"You've forgotten how quick I truely am haven't we?"The voice said"I'm much more skilled then you my dear..."

"Rapton...You slimy..."

"Aa ..no no no..Ha ha I have the upper hand here...one move and I'll slice your thoat."He smirked.

In one fluid motion she slip out of his grasp and landed far away from him facing him.She placed herself in a fighting stance awaiting his next move.

"You're an idiot if you think you can escape the dynasty..._Whore..._"he snired as he jumped into the air yelling."**_TRANSMORPH!_**"

His body changed very rapidly.His face began to twist and mold into a reptilian shape.His Brown eyes became crimison in color.His hand became sharp claws as well as his feet.A thick slinder repitlian tail emerged from his hindquaters.His skin became the color of tanish brown.

"what the hell..?A Raptor?"She stated in disbelief.

"Perrrfect...They are unaware of their surroundings"Said a large lion with a black maine and body.

"Now's the time to strike Griffan..."

Right beside the Lion was a rather large half bird half lion, a griffion.It's body well built to handle extreme combat.The Lion was as well, along with it's jagged claws.

"Yes...NOW...ATTACK!"The griffion said as hundreds of soliders began their attack on the humans threw the gate.

"Hey Ro...What's ----What the Fuck is that?"Said Kento who pointed toward the sky as a large gate appeared with undead soliders pouring out of it.

Rowan's eyes grew wide as he looked up and seen what Kento had pointed to and then he stood up.

"Kento...We've got to armor up now!To Arms!"

"Armor of Strata...Chao Jin!"

"Armor of Hardrock...Chao Jin!"

Both their armors appeared just in time as some of the soliders attacked them.Rowan seemed to be having a harder time then Kento.

"Kento ...I..I don't think we can keep this up much longer...AHHH!"Yelped Rowen as a large club hit him in the back of the head causing him to pass out.

"ROOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!"

Hey guys ...What's ya think so far?

Please review and tell me what ya think...

I wrote this in my 11th year of high school and here it its...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own Ronin Warriors in anyway shape or form so yeah...

_Rating: M :Possible lemon..Rape etc.._

_Pairings so far: Ryo X Mia...others?_

_Summary: The ronins are in a big surpise if they think they distoried the dynasty's evil...Think again...It's even worse then talpas reign.The generals are able to became deadly creatures to kill anything that opposes them..even their own...Please R&R..._

**Guardians of the virtues**

**_Chapter 2...Enter chaos_**

Here's a glimise at what happened last time...

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_"what the hell..?A Raptor?"She stated in disbelief._

_"Yes...NOW...ATTACK!"The griffion said _

_"Kento ...I..I don't think we can keep this up much longer...AHHH!"Yelped Rowen as a large club hit him in the back of the head causing him to pass out._

_"ROOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!"_

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

END OF FLASHBACK

"ROOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!"Kento screamed as Rowen fell to the ground unconsious and a demonic solider about to finish him off when a rusty colored blur pasted him up and knocked the solider down with one strike.

Kento then had a clear look at what stopped the attack.It was slightly smaller then white blaze.It was on all fours.he then relised it was a large cat of a rusty red color.It's eye's however were a brillant voileot filled with life.On the cats shoulder cat was a rather large Falcon ,it's feathers a greyish blue color.The Falcon's eyes where a energic light green.

"What in the heavens?"Kento mumbled as he was rendered speechless and unaware that one of the remaining soliders had risen again and was sneaking up behind him.

"Idoit..."The cat spat as it leapt toward him as his eyes widen infear that it was attacking him.

88wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww88

"what the hell..?A Raptor?"She stated in disbelief as Rapton tackled her to the ground hard.

Rapton began to dig his claws into her shoulders as she just snaped back into reality.Blood began to seep out of the newly created wounds as she began to howl in pain. Rapton, however grinned wider in his new form ,and began to chuckle darkly.He then stared into her eyes seeing her pain and fear as well as something else that was beginning to emerge.

"Hand over the orb or _DIE_.."As if to make his point he jabed his claws deeper making her scream and thrust harder."Which one..."

She stared coldly at him her eyes changed completely from pained and fear to nothing but anger.Her body began to become stronger it seemed to him. He then leapt off her tensing all his musles preparing for what ever had caused the change in her energy.Then he noticed that her pendent was glowing a faint red.

"NEVER..._TRANSMORPH!_"She yelled as her body began to change.Her limbs became more muscular and furry with a long white furry tail with black stripes grew from her rearquaters as her face became cat-like.Her ears became furry and white with one black stripe accross each ear as they shifted towards the upper sides of her head..She then slowly went from 2 legs to all fours. Then her small human teeth changed to large fangs and her eyes became a soft greyish blue.

'What the heck happened to me!'She thought as she looked at her paws and body.

'she's tapped into the power...damn...'Rapton thought quickly as he prepared to strike again only to be tossed aside.

A large grey wolf stood next to the now white tiger.It kept it's Hasel eyes on the Raptor that began to recover from it's attack. The wolf then began to look the tiger over as if checking for any wounds, all that was their was the gashes from earlier and that seemed to angier the wolf more.

"you little bitch...you'll pay for that!"Rapton spat.

"You alright Mieka?"The wolf stated to Mieka. .

"April? is that you? but how is that possble..."Mieka studdered in disbelief while her eyes widened reconising the voice

"I'll explain later...Right now we have to get out of here..."Apirl began as Rapton jumped up in the air and was headed straight for her.

"April!Look out!"Mieka yelled as she placed herself infront of April.

"Mieka!don't!"Cried April as Rapton struck Mieka.

88wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww88

A single solider slipt inhalf as it fell to the ground.The cougar grinned at Kento, who in turn was very confused.The Falcon stood on top of Rowan's chest seeming to look for any form of injuries. Rowan began to shift and wake.He slowly opened his eyes to see a large bird staring at him.

"W-what in heavens?..."Rowan murmered as he jerked straight up causing the Falcon to fly off of him and land beside him.

"Hi There Strata.."The Falcon spoke happly as it landed on his left shoulder."You feeling alright?"

"Um...Y-you just spoke to me...t-that's immpossiable.Birds can't speak!"He studdered with wide eyes.He ran his slender hand throu his blue hair and shoke his head."I've got to be dreaming."

"Well...Your not and we had better leave here, Quickly or we will have to fight our way out!"

"Gee Isabeth...you don't have to be so harsh I mean we only just met...Oh! Um I almost forgot My Name's Tiffa...Tiffa, Guardian of Strata.-"The falcon pointing at her self then towards the cougar."And she's-"

"Isabeth , Guardian of HardRock. Now Lets get the _Hell_ out of this fucking city and met yukia."The

cougar snapped at Tiffa.

Rowen , Kento and the other two ran off toward the setting horizon.Unbeknownst to them a pair of lavender eyes watched their every move.It crakled in laughter at the group.

88wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww88

**AN:Sorry it took me longer to get this chapter up..I'll try to post the next one in a couple of days.**

**Please Review and tell me what cha think k?**


End file.
